The Pilot and Feasibility Project (P/F) program is an integral component of the DDBTRCC with a goal of facilitating and promoting GI research at JHU. Three groups of investigators are supported by this program. The P/F program provides financial support, mentoring, and training primarily to young investigators who have shown interest and significant promise in GI research Type 1). In addition, the program supports highly innovative research of more established investigators who are not currently working in the GI field but are interested in applying their expertise to GI studies (Type 2), and to established GI investigators who aim to develop new areas of GI research (Type 3). The P/F awards provide one year of support for projects that aim to generate additional preliminary data necessary for full-size grant applications, usually to the NIH (the R01 mechanism) as well as other funding agencies. Applications from new and established investigators that test novel concepts, utilize innovative experimental systems or propose to carry the GI research at the interface of different disciplines are also supported, especially if the work is relevant to the larger Core Center Research Base. In addition to financial assistance, the P/F program offers mentoring and guidance to recently appointed young investigators, as well as opportunity to showcase their research and test their ideas. Identification of P/F projects for funding follows a 5-step process including advertising, internal review for eligibility, evaluation of scientific merit by an independent External Scientific Advisory Committee, final selection, and feedback to all applicants. The plans include regular evaluations of research progress and dissemination of the P/F results. The success of the P/F program is measured by research productivity, presentation of data at local and national meetings, publications, submission of applications for funding and ability to aquire such funds for further research. In the three years since our Core Center was funded, 11 completed P/F projects have led to 15 publications, 13 extramural grant applications, 4 grants funded as PI and 3 as co-investigator producing a return of investment of 8.7X (investment $275,000; funded grants $2,400,000).